Blanc
Blanc (ブラン, Buran), is a party member, and boss during the game. A mysterious girl whose appearence is very decieving. She enjoys writing and reading in her spare time and does care for the people in her land, including her little sisters Ram and Rom. However, Blanc also has a violent temper and curses like a tempermental high schooler. She watches over the land of Lowee and IF implies that Blanc may be the one to care the most for her land itself. Even if she doesn't claim it or say anything. Blanc fights with a giant hammer that can turn into a Axe during her White Heart form.rs *For a list of her outfits see: Blanc Costumes *For a list of weapons see: Weapons *For Blanc's accessories see: Accessories Personality Blanc is a girl who seems to be the shy quiet type. She really likes to read and write in her spare time and is usually trying to relax in a quiet place in order to do so. As shown especially in the manga where she is more quiet and stoic and only makes small blunt comments on occasion Though generally not as mean or rude as she is in game until later chapters. But underneath this she is really a foul-mothed Goddess with a very short temper. She will take her rage out on anyone who displeases her. Usually this is Green Heart who tends to her mock her consistantly. Blanc especially cant stand when girls with actual breast are doing the mocking. Its so bad that even her boss fights are filled with swearing. She also has a very strong hatred for Neptune, but later its revealed this is really a form of jealousy and while her words may be mean or cold. They really have a hidden kindness in them somewhere. She has little to no interaction with Black Heart. Which may mean she has no problem with her what-so-ever. Its possible Blanc may have a slight respect/liking for Nisa as she told her to step aside and that she didn't want to involve her during a fight with a rowdy group of bandits. But when said bandits insulted Nisa the two of them teamed up against them to fight. White Heart White Heart (ホワイトハート, Howaitohāto) is Blanc's HDD form. Known for being the most violent of the four goddesses with a temper to match. Her appearence seems to indicate she may be the youngest of the four. As not much body wise has changed, and she seems to be the shortest. During the intro movie, White Heart is the Goddess to mention that Purple Heart was the one not picked by any of the others. As she wanted to keep Green Heart around, as she wanted to be the one to defeat her. And Noire picked Her, due to her bad attitude. Appearance Blanc is a short, pale skinned girl with very light brown/sandy-blond colored hair that is short in length and reaching her neck. She has dull blue eyes and wears a big white cap with light blue ruffles going around it and a brown and gold under and center piece. She wears a White jacket with powder blue markings and dark brown lining with the edges being covered in light colored fur. Most likely to fit in with the cold climate of Lowee. Underneath this its revealed she wears a short white dress with dark brown-black lining and crosses going along the bottom. Around her neck is a light blue ribbon piece with white lining and blue gem/badge in the center. As White heart, Blanc's hair is now light blue in color and somewhat the same as previous, though messier with a big cowlick and two very long strands/parts of hair that come down to her stomach almost. Her eyes are now a pink-red in color and she wears a white bathing suit like with with unnatached sleeves while the outfit has black and light blue peices. Hyperdimension Neptunia Begining: During the great console war when the Hearts realized they couldn't win this way. So White Heart, along with Black Heart and Green Heart talk amongst themselves and choose to exhile Purple Heart as she is their main threat. Upon beating her they banish her to Earth. Lowee Events: The Financer announces to Blanc that some travelers request an audience with her, at first she had to be persuaded to see them. But as soon as she sees Neptune she treats her very rudely and soon not being able to stand Neptune's talk of her expectations from the Goddess of Lowee, Blanc forced them out and out of anger told them never to come back. Moments later she was approached by the Evangelist Conversation telling her about her shameful performance earlier when Blanc complains about the increasing casualities from monsters. The Evangelist then reminds her of her character as a Goddess, pissing Blanc off before she left. Later in her HDD form in a dungeon she approached the group and demands a fight with Neptune who insist on battling with her friends. At first she was surprised that Neptune would involve her friends with this until recalling that Neptune lost her previous memories before the fight. Upon losing she retreats. Other events One random event begins with Gust trying to get Blanc to give her an item. Blanc just gives her a scarf, then is asked to autograph it but when she ask why. Gust tells her its for an expirement but she can't tell her what until she actually does it. Gust then leaves, leaving a confused Blanc. Later, she returns and tells Blanc she put the Scarf on the internet auction. She then reveals it sold the most out of all the Goddess autographed items. Even twice as much as Lady Green Hearts ribbon and Black Heart's socks. Then mentions when they need money, they can just sell her things. This makes Blanc annoyed.. Iin the town of Lowee. Blanc asked Gust why she just doesn't move to here, as she makes great synthesized items. She said it'd make her useful. While Gust does appreciate this, she explains that she wants to see the world and explore some more, find rare ingrediants, travel, learn new techniques. A little upset, but not angry, Blanc knows that she can't force Gust to change her mind so she'll instead wait for her to tell her when she is willing to move here. In another event, Nisa comes to see Blanc. She mentions seeing someone exactly like her at the convention at Planeptune she had been at, handing out books to others. When suddenly, Blanc ask how she knew, then if she had been solo or with a group. Nisa explains that she was part of security there and wanted to look around but she didn't get a chance to. So then, Blanc hands her one of the books and Nisa suddenly becomes excited and ask to read it there.... however... once she does, she doesn't really get it and claims its very deep. This makes Blanc happy and she goes to get the other stories she did... to which after she leaves, Nisa claims its an appalling book. Later, Nisa is seen trying to help these two guys when its revealed the monster chasing them is Lady White Heart! Nisa is shocked, until learning that they insulted her chest and while Nisa at first doesn't agree with trying to kill them in her HDD. Until they insult her also... to which both girls become pissed and attack. In her bedroom later, Blanc realizes new books from IF publisher are coming and she was too busy to notice it. She then noticed its snowing outside, and mentions not wanting to go out. Then contemplating that she could send the Financer, until recalling that she's already out getting groceries. She calls her useless instead. Then she gives the financer an (unfair) pay cut while writing down all the new things she needs. In the next event, Blanc had just finished her task of the day and now has free time to write. Unfortuantly, she is without inspiration. So she defends to browse the forums until three hours later when she realizes she replied too many times and got kicked off. Later she has finally wrote a "masterpiece". She feels 500 copies will be enough, but then worries she may sell out. Unfortuantly... only three copies sold. She begins to doubt herself, wondering why this keeps happening and what she did wrong. But Blanc cant find an answer. It's then Blanc decides it must be the cover they hate. So she decides she must redo it and goes in search of an illustrator. Hyperdimension Neptunia Manga Blanc appears in the manga along side the other goddess. In the manga, which takes place directly after the the first game, they goddesses return to Celastia, only to be kicked out by Histoire, upon seeing how lazy the girls had become after the events of Arfoire's plot. Blanc also appears to be on better terms with the other goddesses, especially Neptune, as seen in the second chapter of the manga, where they celebrate christmas. She also seems to have matured as well, proven when she had no angry reaction to when Neptune and the others showed up at her place all of sudden. Hyperdimension Neptunia Mk-2 She and the other goddess fought Magic and were defeated. They are now held captive in the Industry Graveyard and until they return, Mina Nishizawa takes her place as CPU of Lowee in her absence. White Heart matured in Mk-2 and does show some love as she does care about her sisters, Rom and Ram when they rescued her. Powers & Abilities Movelist Fleissing Faust: Verschlag: Tanzerin Trombe: Ein Schlag: Tetokschlag: Zerstorung: Jeager Kudel: Latent Katastrophe: Charge shot lv 1: Charge shot lv 2: Charge shot lv 3: Sports: Kaboom: Hard Break: The attack begins as Blanc spins once, then rushes toward the target. Jumping into the air as she slams her hammer down on the target, then hits them twice sending them flying. She then rushes forward and hits it a final time before it can land. Then finishes as it hits the ground as she breaks it appart from underneath. Quotes *''"I won't let any of you selfish, icy bitches take the title of True Goddess!" *"Get out of here, Thunder Tits."'' an attempt to fluster Green Heart. *"I'll get you back, you little shit!" ''White Heart's line when you defeat her at the Basillicom event. *"Found you, you little shits"'' Trivia *In the entire game White Heart/Blanc is the character to swear the most. *Blanc/White Heart and her land is based on Wii. *She is voiced by Wendee Lee in the English Version and Kana Asumi in the JP Version. *Blanc/Blanco means "colorless" or "blank". *She and Green Heart are the only goddesses that say they play video games. Though Neptune is shown playing a game in one official image. *In one of her official images the book she is seen holding is Mario Bros. Based. Tying in with the Mario based cameos and puns in Lowee. *Blanc loves Tangerines. *Despite her petite frame, it's possible Blanc may be the strongest power wise of the girls. As she wields a hammer, which usually only strong characters can wield. *When inside, Blanc is rarely seen wearing her coat. Most likely due to the fact its warm and more of wear for outside. *Originally, instead of a big cap/hat. Blanc was to wear a big bow. *In a recent popularity poll, Blanc has placed 7th. Just behind IF and beating Vert by 184 points. Gallery Blanc.png blanc_ending_mk2.png reading.png school group.png Blanc Battle end.png Yell.png BlancChart.jpg Group MK 2.png|Green, Black, and White captured Blanc beach.png start.png white.png NeptuniaMk2Poster.jpeg stand.png Neptunia Mk2 Cast.jpg Gust and Blanc chibi.png Dolls.png White Heart beta.png Blanc and Neptune.png Lazy.png Blanc and Neptune beg.png Shoulder Rub.png Blanc smiles.png Run!.png Want.png Christmas group.png Group 4.png Blanc 2.png Anger.png Bath time.png|Chibi Blanc Pissed Blanc.png Relations Chart.png Diamond.png Sisters.png Big group shot.png White Heart pencil.png Blanc measure.png|lost weight and height, gained wider hips Spa.png|Higher-Res pic Bow.png Sweat.png question mark.png Fist.png Blush Blanc.png Squint.png squint 2.png Blog.png|Lowee Blog White measure.png|Poor White Heart... Ocean.png Frown 2.png orange.png Angry.png Group 2.png Blanc angry.png Blanc Stand.PNG|Blanc enjoying the outside air Category:Goddess Category:Female character Category:Lowee residents Category:HDD users Category:Neptunia (original) character Category:Neptunia Mk-2 character